Seeking You
by Asura Mori
Summary: Dante confronts his past in his search for Vergil. Three Days Grace's "Over and Over."


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry in any way, shape, or form.

Seeking You

By: Asura Mori

The room seemed empty to him. No matter where he looked, he only saw images from the past that haunted him.

_**I feel it everyday**_

It all seemed so long ago. This place, this house, brought back so many memories… and so many nightmares.

_**It's all the same**_

His eyes were drawn to the part of the room where his mother had died protecting him… and his brother.

_**It brings me down**_

That day, so long ago, he thought he had lost them both. There had been blood everywhere. Even now, if he looked close enough, the stains were still there, though faded. It seemed that not even time could change the horrible event that had occurred here.

_**But I'm the one to blame**_

He tried to dispel the memory from his mind, not wanting to hear his mother's screams again, but it was too late.

_**I've tried everything**_

_"Run away, Dante…!" _He gazed at his mother, horrified, seeing the demon chasing her down again. The claw descended upon her even as Dante screamed his denial. But of course, nobody could hear him in the memory. Not even the child who he knew to be him.

_**To get away**_

_"You must never come out! No matter what, you must hide!" _"No…" Dante moaned as he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands, "Make it stop. Don't leave me again…. Mother… Verge…!"

_**So here I go again**_

_"Listen to me, Dante! No matter what!" _he shut his eyes as her scream filled his ears, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. "STOP IT!! DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER!"

_**Chasing you down again**_

_"She's dead. Sparda's woman… the human woman…" _Dante glanced up, trying to see the speaker, but the demon's outline and face were blurry. "Please stop…" he moaned, "Don't make me relive this… please…"

_**Why do I do this?**_

_"All of them?" "Yes. We've killed them all."_ Tears sprang into Dante's eyes as he looked down at his mother's corpse. His child self looked also, but no tears fell from his eyes. The boy shook; trying hard not to let out a cry of distress and alert the demons to his hiding place.

_**Over and over, over and over I fall for you**_

When the demons finally left, the child Dante came out of his hiding place and stood before the corpse of his mother and some of the bloodstains. The older Dante watched, tears falling down his face. "Please…" he whispered, watching the child, who was looking at him sadly, "No more…"

_**Over and over, over and over**_

He knew what would happen next. What hardships the child – he – would face, the despair he would endure, the number of suicides he would attempt, his desperate searching for a brother he believed to be dead, and the many times that he would have to relocate while fleeing from the demons and change his name.

_**I try not to**_

Dante knew it all and felt a pit of despair build in his stomach as he watched the child come out from his hiding place. "Vergil… Mom…" Fresh tears formed in his eyes as he watched the child break down and start crying. He rose to his feet slowly, grasping at the wall for support.

_**Feels like everyday**_

His eyes wandered the room, looking for the child, but the memory had ended. He hadn't found what he had come seeking.

_**Stays the same**_

Both he and the little boy were still searching for the same thing – the brother they had lost.

_**It's dragging me down**_

Vergil wasn't here. He never had been. Had he, again, come looking for his brother's ghost?

_**And I can't pull away**_

No, he knew Vergil was alive, somewhere. He had seen him, though his form was different. He had seen him in Neo Angelo, seen the amulet the Black Knight had left behind. Vergil was still alive and he would find him.

_**So here I go again**_

"Do you always seek the dead in such places…?" He turned to look at Trish, who looked so much like his own mother that it sometimes hurt to see her.

_**Chasing you down again**_

He averted his eyes from her and gazed out the window that had once looked into the living room. "I don't seek the dead. They come seeking me. Besides…"

_**Why do I do this?**_

"How long will you tell yourself that he's still alive, Dante? Why can't you just let go of the past and move on? Your brother… would want that." Trish looked away from Dante's probing gaze, her own eyes sad.

_**Over and over, over and over I fall for you**_

"… He's not dead, Trish. I would know if he was. We are twins after all. I will find him… someday."

_**Over and over, over and over**_

"How do you know that your brother even wants to be found? For all you know, he's avoiding you."

_**You make me fall for you**_

"I don't know. But…" /I can't live without him./

_**Over and over, over and over**_

Dante turned away from the window and walked past Trish, who watched him go with sad eyes. She knew how he was hurting inside, but couldn't do anything about it. She knew why Dante was seeking his brother and it hurt her to see him like this.

_**You don't even try to**_

After all, who can live incompletely? Dante was incomplete without Vergil, his other half, his twin.

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**_

As soon as he was outside, Dante raised his blue eyes to the night sky, as if searching for some answer from the heavens. "I will find you again, Vergil… No matter what it takes."

_**I try to live without you**_

He walked over to the motorcycle that was Trish's and hopped on, turning on the ignition in the process. He sat back, waiting for the blonde haired woman, his thoughts far away, back to the days he could now barely remember.

_**Every time I do I feel dead**_

Trish jumped onto the back of the motorcycle and the two were off into the darkness that was their world. She didn't even try to talk to the half-demon, aware that he needed some time to think over what he had seen again.

_**I know what's best for me, but I want you instead**_

Icy blue eyes watched them go, their owner standing atop the house, which he remembered vividly. His right hand sat on the hilt of his katana, Yamato, as he jumped down from the roof and onto the yard, the tailcoats of his jacket flying out behind him. He landed easily, his silver hair settling about his face. He smoothed back his hair into the style he usually wore it, spiky, as he watched the motorcycle disappear over the hill.

_**I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

"Until next time… brother."

**Fin**

Asura Mori: I wanted to write a story that wasn't rated M for once, and Devil May Cry just offered me the perfect opportunity. I've been dying to write this for a while now, and so I finally wrote it. Yay. If any one's asking, yeah, that's Vergil at the end. This story takes place after Dante storms Mundus' castle and everything, just so I don't confuse anybody. Well, hope you liked it. Read and review please.


End file.
